


News

by Dark_Earl, That_Marsh_Fellow



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F8ck Qui-Gon all my homies hate Qui-Gon, Gen, M/M, Melida/Daan, News Media, Obi-Wan Kenobi-centric, Romance, obisheev, please promote obisheev, yes i've decided that this ship is henceforth called obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: An official announcement of engagement of Senator Palpatine and Ambassador Kenobi. Disclosure of Melida/Daan events and Obi-Wan's leaving from the Order.Circa 34 BBY, not long before Phantom Menace events.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	News

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not a native english author and this work wasn't beta'ed.
> 
> This is a part of the Arranged Marriage AU series. In two words: Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order when Melida/Daan happened, and years later he became an ambassador of Melida/Daan and married Palpatine.
> 
> Trigger: this work contains a rather negative opinion on Qui-Gon. You have been warned.

One of the duties of the Jedi Order Press Officer was to keep up to date with the most important events in the Galaxy. Coleman Trebor, just recently appointed to this post, has done an excellent job of his duties. With his endless diplomatic connections with both politicians and journalists from different worlds, he was the first in the Order to learn about everything that could concern them in one way or another. It was especially helpful to identify other people's conflicts in the early stages in order to prepare for potential peacekeeping missions.

An inconspicuous article in “Daily Naboo” about the engagement of senator of Naboo Sheev Palpatine wasn’t much of interest. Coleman made a note to send the Senator an official congratulation and blessing on behalf of the Order and was about to move on to the next article, but a word got out of the text that caught his attention. "Padawan". Why was the Senator's engagement article talking about Padawan? Coleman frowned and reread the entire text carefully.

**Official: Engagement Announced for Senator of Naboo and Ambassador of Melida/Daan**

_Senator of Naboo Sheev Palpatine and Obi-Wan Kenobi, ambassador of Melida/Daan , are officially engaged. It was announced last night by a spokesman of the Royal House of Naboo._

_The wedding will take place next spring, six months after the engagement was announced, in keeping with the Naboo traditions._

_Sheev Palpatine and Obi-Wan Kenobi met in the summer of the year before last, when a young representative of Melida/Daan arrived on Coruscant with a view to forging trade relations between his planet and the Galactic Republic. Senator Palpatine took an immediate interest in him, and very soon expeditions were sent both from Naboo and Melida/Daan to mark the shortest hyperspace path between the two neighboring planets._

_Nothing was known about their romantic relationship until yesterday's engagement announcement. However, as reported in the official communique, Palpatine and Kenobi kept their romance under wraps, presumably out of fear that the news could harm Melida/Daan's political and economic development._

**Senator Palpatine and the rise of Naboo**

_As the eldest son of the powerful Palpatine family, Sheev studied at the finest academies on Naboo and became famous as an ambitious if unfortunate politician. For a long time, he was unable to take up any significant post in the political structure of Naboo, which at that time was just a provincial and somewhat isolated sector. Although the young politician was one of the few who shared the views of King Tapala on issues of closer integration of Naboo with other worlds and more active participation in the affairs of the Republic, he had to fight in a dishonest struggle with the conservative houses of the kingdom, who wanted to remain isolated from the outside world. Even when things started to go well, Palpatine remained in the shadows. Only later he took over as Senator of Naboo after the unexpected death of Senator Vidar Kim, which allowed him to succeed in the interplanetary political arena. Thanks to the efforts of Senator Palpatine, Naboo and the entire Chommell Sector reached a new economic level and became a prosperous world, leaving behind their provincial status._

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: warrior and diplomat**

_Melida/Daan, represented by the young ambassador Kenobi, is now the same galactic province that Naboo used to be. For many years this planet was torn apart by a destructive civil war between the two peoples, and only with the appearance of representatives of the Jedi Order - Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master, whose name we could not find out, they were able to achieve peace._

_It is not known for certain why Kenobi decided to leave the Jedi Order and stay on Melida/Daan. Nevertheless, it is undoubtedly that his decision had a beneficial effect on the development of this world. The two nations signed a truce, and since then, for almost 10 years, the long-awaited prosperity has reigned on the planet. After establishing a democratic government, Obi-Wan Kenobi traveled to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic, to create new trade and political relations._

**Political marriage: the Republic acquires a new sector?**

_The sudden announcement of the engagement makes one wonder if this marriage is a political decision on both sides. Many factors support this theory. Of course, such an alliance would facilitate the early integration of Melida/Daan into the Republic, and nevertheless there is no official confirmation or even hint that this is the case. In response to our inquiry, the Melida/Daan Press Office stated that the government does not seek to be part of the Republic and wishes to maintain its sovereignty._

_Photo: Trade Federation Summit. Senator Palpatine and Ambassador Kenobi on the left in the second row._

“Oh the great Force...” Coleman sighed.

The inconspicuous news of the engagement of a senator of Naboo suddenly became a matter of utmost importance to the Jedi Order. Trebor immediately sent a message to Yoda urging a High Council meeting, and then went to the Temple Archives to thoroughly study Obi-Wan Kenobi's history.

On his way to the Archives, he contacted his friend from “Daily Naboo” to find out how the Naboo media would behave next and in what light they would present this engagement. Would they post any interviews with Kenobi? Would they dig up his past and bring out all his dirty laundry? Trebor doubted this, because the Naboo people, being isolated for a long time, reserved a certain respect for the secrets of someone else's private life.

But the press of the Republic and especially of Coruscant wanted sensations, from which they could inflate the most incredible stories. But the engagement announcement was very fresh. This meant that the Order had a head start before the press laid siege to the Temple from all sides to find out all the details of the biography of former Padawan. And especially - the reasons of leaving the Order, about which - although Coleman hoped that it would not be so - was hardly known to the Council members themselves.

After spending several hours in the Archives, Trebor was only convinced of his theory. The mission report on Melida/Daan was very brief. Written by Master Jinn himself, it very dryly described the main events: arrival at the place, the search for Master Tahl, her rescue and evacuation. Even the context of the conflict between the Melidians, Daans and the Young - the third warring faction, consisting, oh great Force, of children! - was not in any way sufficient to form an independent opinion.

The picture Trebor put together, based on the report, was as follows: Master Tahl was the first to be sent to Melida/Daan with a peacekeeping mission to oversee the signing of a truce between Melida and Daan factions. When it became known that one of the parties had captured the Jedi Master, the Order sent Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to rescue her and bring her home. Arriving on the planet and starting a search mission, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found out about the existence of a third faction that called themselves the Young and that consisted mainly of teenagers and children who wanted to end the senseless war between the two peoples. It was the Young who helped Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan find Master Tahl, who was held captive by the Melidians. She was in very bad shape and Master Jinn contacted Yoda to ask for advice. According to Jinn, Yoda demanded to return to Coruscant, but Obi-Wan decided to stay on Melida/Daan to help the Young end the war. Master Jinn returned to Coruscant with Master Tahl and without his Padawan.

After reviewing other articles and notes, Trebor discovered that shortly thereafter the Young had won the war and reached a peace agreement with the Elders. Obi-Wan, along with his friends Nield and Cerasi, established a democratic government on the planet. Since then, the peoples of Melida/Daan have worked together to rebuild their ruined home.

Well, at least this story coincided with what Coleman had read in the engagement article - Obi-Wan himself decided to leave the Order and stay on Melida/Daan. But something in this story still seemed strange. If Master Tahl had to be brought to Coruscant, why not send another pair of Jedi to Melida/Daan to help end the war? Why couldn't Jinn leave Obi-Wan as Padawan, bring Tahl to Coruscant, and then go back? Had Obi-Wan, who stubbornly wanted to become a Jedi, decided to leave the Order almost immediately after becoming Jinn's Padawan?

These were the kinds of questions the media would shower them with, and Trebor could not find convincing answers to them. Moreover, he didn’t know and couldn’t foresee how Kenobi himself would answer these questions.

Trebor imagined the worst case - what if Master Jinn had abandoned Obi-Wan in a foreign war, leaving him no choice? Knowing master Jinn, it wouldn’t be that surprising. Turning the story this way would undoubtedly diminish the image of the Jedi Order, and it would be much more difficult to defend against media attacks. In addition to the widespread myth that Jedi kidnap babies, there would be a myth that Jedi abandon children in war zones. Trebor himself did not believe that this was the case, but it did not matter whether he believed in or not.

What mattered was how the public would perceive this news.

That was why they needed a council meeting and a strategy.

*  
The meeting was organized closer to lunchtime, when the Coruscant sun hung high in the sky. Master Trebor politely tapped his heels, making a greeting bow to the Grand Master who entered last, and followed his wrinkled green figure with an interested look - for one who learned such a news, Yoda looked frighteningly calm.

Yoda finally sat down in his chair and asked a question, traditionally announcing the beginning of the meeting:

“So, why need this meeting, did you, Master Trebor?”

Coleman took a deep breath, tightening his grip on the datapad.

“As I said in my message to you, Grand Master, the article published today in Daily Naboo is potentially a very… delicate topic for the Order.”

“Excuse me, Master Trebor,” said Master Windu, putting aside the datapad with a copy of the article. “Padawan Kenobi’s incident was closed ten years ago. The Council does not deny that his case was not the most pleasant for the Order, however, it remains in the past.”

“I agree with master Windu,” Saesee Tiin said and fixed his gloomy gaze on the press officer in the center of the hall.

He wanted to immediately turn away - over the years of service in the Order, he was never able to get used to that impressively harsh aura that constantly surrounded the iktotchi.

“Padawan Kenobi is no longer a member of the Order, and it’s not up to us now to decide what he can and cannot do. In addition, there is no information in this article that could somehow discredit the Jedi in the eyes of the public,” added Master Tiin.

“On the contrary, the article emphasizes that Kenobi left the Order himself,” said a voice from the opposite side of the hall, and Coleman turned to meet Master Poof's gaze. “Therefore there is no reason for such urgent concern, is there, Master Trebor?”

“This is partly true, Master Poof. _But you underestimate the power of journalists._ ”

“This is certainly alarming to hear. However, please note, Master Trebor - working with the press is the task of the public relations department, of which you were appointed to head.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Coleman saw the tip of Oppo Rancisis' long, scaly tail curl in question. The Thisspiasian raised his hand to stroke his silvery beard thoughtfully, and said:

“What do you want from us in that case?”

Coleman sighed out almost relieved and nodded gratefully - Master Rancisis saved him from the need to waste precious minutes, finally asking the question he needed.

“As the press attaché of the Order, I must inform you that since such a task is exactly in my competence, I will need to develop a strategy that will be followed by all the official media of the Temple. And in this regard, I need to know exactly what happened to Padawan Kenobi on Melida/Daan ten years ago in order to be able to soberly assess the degree of threat that this information may pose. The mission report, which I found in the Archives, does not give a complete picture and, I beg your pardon, it can hardly even be called a report.”

“Why know that, need you, hmm? Leave us, Obi-Wan did. Make his choice, he did. Tell so to everyone if you must,” Yoda croaked, and Trebor heard a poorly hidden discontent in his old voice. “No need there is, this story to bring up once again.”

“But…”

Before Coleman could argue, he was interrupted.

“Sorry, Grand Master, but here I am on the side of Master Trebor,” said Adi Gallia and nodded to Trebor. She confidently held Yoda's gaze and continued her thought:

“The phrase about the unexplained reasons used in this article will work for journalists as a call to action. And our silence can only aggravate the situation.”

“I support the position of Master Gallia,” said Eeth Koth, who occupied the second seat on the left wing. “My experience as a representative of the Order in many diplomatic missions suggests that the more we persist in hushing up the truth, the clearer it will be to reporters that we have motives for this.”

“Thank you, Master Koth,” Master Gallia straightened the sleeves of her robe and leaned back into the chair, crossing her arms in her lap and not taking her eyes off the Grand Master. “Therefore, there is only one question left, Master Yoda. Will you summon Master Qui-Gon Jinn here, or will one of us do it?”

Yoda grunted in displeasure and turned to Mace, expecting support from him, but Master Windu, much to his displeasure, said nothing.

“Okay. Your way, have it. Master Gallia, tell Master Jinn that wish to see him, the Council does. In the evening gather again, we will.”

The Grand Master banged his stick on the marble floor of the hall, letting everyone go about their business. The Council members got up from their chairs, bowed and headed for the exit, whispering animatedly among themselves. Coleman had a bad feeling about this. It seemed to him that the Council did not fully understand what risks an incorrectly chosen strategy could entail and what role the media play in public life.

*  
When the Council met again, it was late evening in the temple hemisphere of Coruscant, and the High Council Chamber was illuminated by pleasant yellow lamps. The Jedi Masters all sat in their places. Master Trebor stood in the shadows behind Yoda's chair to be face to face with Master Jinn, who stood motionless in the center of the round chamber, arms folded in the sleeves of his robes.

“I am here, as the Council asked,” he said with both respect and boredom.

"News about Obi-Wan Kenobi this morning, we received" Yoda said.

Qui-Gon tensed, but remained silent, patiently waiting for the Grand Master to bring him to the heart of the matter.

“Engaged, he is,” he continued. “With Senator Palpatine of Naboo.”

Qui-Gon glanced inquiringly at the other Counselors.

“Well, I'm happy for Obi-Wan. But did you call me here just to tell me this good news?”

“At the request of Master Trebor, we called you, Qui-Gon. Know what happened on Melida/Daan, he wants to.”

“I don’t understand what this has to do with Master Trebor and the news of the engagement,” Qui-Gon admitted.

“Master Jinn,” Coleman said softly, drawing attention to himself. “I understand that the affairs of the press are of the least concern to you. Let me be clear: this morning I heard from the Naboo media about the official engagement announcement between Kenobi and Palpatine. Among other things, the article mentioned that Obi-Wan Kenobi was once the Padawan of the Jedi Order and that nothing is known about the reasons why he decided to leave the Order. In no way I would like to rehash the past, but this is my job.”

“I dare to assure you all,” Trebor addressed all those present. “that the republican media will certainly grasp this story and try to find out everything to the last detail. They will besiege with questions not only us, but also Kenobi himself. And if our position differs from his, it will not look in the best light.”

"I can assure you, Master Trebor," Qui-Gon said firmly, "that there is no reason to think Obi-Wan will lie about what happened on Melida/Daan. He himself decided to stay there and leave the Order, and that ended the incident. I see no cause for concern.”

“And yet, what happened on Melida/Daan?”

“Have you read the mission report?”

“Yes.”

"Then you know what happened," Qui-Gon chuckled.

However, Trebor was unimpressed:

“Yes, and yet I have one very important question. Why did young Obi-Wan, who so wanted to become a Jedi, suddenly change his mind and leave the Order?”

“Trust me, good master, I myself would like to know.”

“Isn't it because you, desperately wanting to save Master Tahl, left the child in the war? And just out of an unexplained devotion to you as his teacher, Obi-Wan continues to claim that it was his own decision?”

A wave of indignant sighs went through the hall. Qui-Gon dropped his hands, clenching them into fists, and incontinently stepped forward.

“How dare you!..”

“Is it because you put the life of one Jedi above the fate of an entire planet, tormented by a senseless war?”

“Stop it.”

“Because the bold boy, eager to help the children end the bloody massacre, defied your order?”

“I said enough!” Qui-Gon reached Yoda's chair in two long strides and grabbed Trebor's tunic.

Master Yoda tapped the floor impatiently with his cane.

“Calm down, both of you!” He shouted. “Jedi, you are, need to let go of your hands, there is not at all. Qui-Gon, release immediately Master Trebor.”

Qui-Gon exhaled impulsively and stepped back to the center of the room, but his gaze never took off Coleman. Press officer calmly straightened his clothes.

“Master Trebor,” Yoda said sternly, looking over his shoulder at him. “Worthy of a Jedi to throw groundless accusations, it is not.”

“I apologize for the harsh words,” Coleman bowed his head humbly. “I didn't mean to blame Master Jinn in any way. But it is with such questions that the media will press us, and we must be ready to answer them. Moreover, we need to be sure that Obi-Wan won’t decide that his loyalty to Master Jinn has reached its limit and that he has in fact been forced out of the Order.”

Qui-Gon sighed and lowered his head.

“Obi-Wan truly decided to leave the Order himself, but I confess that to some extent I forced him to do so.”

A wave of surprised exclamations and whispers went through the hall again.

“I was a bad teacher and I shouldn't have taken Padawans. You're right, Master Trebor, my own emotions have clouded my judgment of the situation. Master Tahl was in urgent need of medical attention, but we only had one shuttle. I wanted to take Tahl to Coruscant, but the Young were close to victory, and Obi-Wan insisted on staying and helping them. In an unrestrained impulse, I gave him an ultimatum: either he returns with me, or he is no longer a Jedi. He made his choice.”

There was a heavy silence.

“Not a day goes by that I do not regret what I did. If the Council thinks that I should be punished, then I am ready to accept it,” Master Jinn added quietly.

“My order, you followed, Qui-Gon,” Yoda said suddenly. “All three to return, I ordered. Your fault in what happened, it's not. And what happened turned out for the better. Thanks to Obi-Wan, at peace now, the planet is.”

“Master Trebor,” Mace said. “I hope you now have all the information you need to end this meeting?”

"I'd like the Order to contact Obi-Wan," Coleman replied.

“Right, you are, Master Trebor. Talk to Obi-Wan, we must. Now I see that really important, this case is. Contact him immediately, I will. Officially, on behalf of the Order, congratulate them, I will. Talk to him as well, I plan.”

“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Trebor bowed.

*  
Grand Master Yoda was waiting for their shuttle in the parking lot of the Ambassadorial Sector of Coruscant. He noticed Senator Palpatine's yacht from afar, despite the bright sun blinding the eyes of the old Jedi, and the long distance. Besides Yoda, a senatorial speeder was also awaiting their arrival. The driver smoked in a relaxed manner, releasing perfectly round smoke rings into the air.

When the shuttle landed and opened the ramp, Yoda hobbled slowly towards the newcomers. Seeing Obi-Wan, he let out a sigh, remembering how energetic and restless he was as a youngling, full of hopes and dreams. Today, it was a humble but majestic young man with a beautiful appearance and thick hair that framed his angelic face with wavy locks. Yoda thought with nostalgia about the sad past and the missed future, but quickly took his own emotions under control.

The couple stopped in front of the Grand Master. Yoda bowed his head in greeting. Palpatine nodded back with a smile. Obi-Wan bowed deeply, out of habit, as if he was still a member of the Order.

“Senator Palpatine, Ambassador Kenobi, glad to see you, I am” said Yoda and straightened. “Good news reached me. On behalf of the Jedi Order, congratulate you on your engagement, I would like to.”

“You are very generous, Master Yoda, and we are honored that the Jedi Order approves of our union,” Palpatine replied. “Plus, I'm sure it would be important for Obi-Wan to get your blessing.”

"That's true," Obi-Wan agreed and smiled softly. “Even though I left the Order long ago, the Jedi were my family after all. In fact, I am very glad that you took the time to meet with us in person.”

"Aside from congratulations, speak to you, I would like to, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, and hope lit up in his large round eyes. “Seen each other, we haven’t, since sent you and your master on a mission, we did. Know more about your life, I would like to.”

“In that case, it is my pleasure to invite you for a cup of tea, Master Yoda. I was just about to head home to get some rest.”

"I think that's a great idea," agreed Palpatine. "However, I will leave you, as I still have things to attend," the Senator turned to Obi-Wan. “See you at dinner? I'll pick you up.”

“See you tonight.”

Palpatine bowed goodbye to the Jedi Master and strode towards his speeder.

"Since I don't have a personal driver, we'll have to get a taxi," Obi-Wan said jokingly.

“No need,” Yoda objected. “Walk from the Temple on foot, I did not. Take my speeder, we will.”

He hobbled over to his speeder, and Obi-Wan walked silently after him.

It took only five minutes to get to his house. Melida/Daan did not yet have an embassy of its own on Coruscant, this project was only in its early stages, but Obi-Wan rented a spacious but modest apartment in the Ambassadorial Sector. After inviting the Jedi Master inside, Obi-Wan immediately apologized for the mess.

“There’s no even time to think about how to furnish the apartment,” he chuckled, running from side to side and putting some things in their places.

Yoda spotted a protocol droid in the kitchen doorway. Obi-Wan briefly ordered him to make tea, and the droid silently turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

“I bought a droid in a hurry and didn't have time to properly customize it for myself. Therefore, for now, it is only suitable for cooking. Please, Master Yoda, do come in, don't stand in the hallway.”

Yoda walked into the bright living room and deftly jumped into a soft armchair. When Obi-Wan had finished his superficial tidying up, he sat down opposite the Grand Master, and at once all his energy was transformed into perfect restraint.

There was an awkward silence, but neither of them tried to break it. Yoda had partly hoped that Obi-Wan would speak first and start asking questions, but Obi-Wan was silent. And the Jedi himself was in no hurry to start a conversation. He listened to the Force, but the Force was calm and light, albeit a little hazy. This fog has long hung over Coruscant.

The protocol droid hummed with hinges as it carried out a tray containing a teapot, two cups, and a three-tiered platter of assorted desserts. He poured tea into cups and silently retired to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan took his cup and took a sip.

“I hope,” he began, “that no one in the Order holds any grudge against me for leaving. I confess that it wasn’t my most deliberate decision. And while I don't regret it, I should still apologize.”

Yoda listened to him attentively, slowly sipping tea.

“I know you want to know what happened. Everything is very simple. Then, on Melida/Daan, I sensed that the Force did not want me to become a Jedi and gave me the opportunity to leave. I was still a child and did not fully understand the will of the Force, but after many years I now know that I am right. Nobody wanted to take me as Padawan. Even on Bandomeer, Master Jinn changed his mind at the very last moment, and I still don't understand why. But on Melida/Daan everything became clear to me. It's just not my way. So, when the opportunity presented itself, I made a decision. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't find the time to contact my friends in the Order. I'm sure they're all on their way to knighthood now. Therefore, Master Yoda, I would like to ask you to apologize for me to the Council, to Master Jinn and all those Jedi who may have been hurt by my sudden departure from the Order.”

When he finished his little speech, he finished his cold tea and put the cup on the table.

"Apologize, you shouldn't, Obi-Wan," Yoda said suddenly. “Own the apology to you, the Order does. Become a great Jedi, you could have. Now see it, I do, but blind then, we were. That right you are about the will of the Force, it is possible, but forget about your own will, you should not, hmmm?”

Obi-Wan smiled at his words.

“Fight in vain, you did not. A good ruler, you have become, see it I did.”

“Oh, but I'm not at all a ruler of Melida/Daan. It would be wrong if someone from the outside seized power on the planet, where even their own peoples could not organize themselves into a government. I'm just their ambassador.”

“But without your help that they were able to reach peace, it was not, Obi-Wan. Noble and worthy of a Jedi, your goals were and are. Glad, I am, that on the Light side you remain. Сonsider you their friend, the Jedi Order does”.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. “However, there is something else I have to tell you, Master Yoda. Jedi shouldn't go to Melida/Daan.”

Yoda's sharp ears raised in surprise and even indignation. Obi-Wan explained:

“Believe me, this has nothing to do with me leaving the Order. I am honored to remain your friend, and I will no doubt help you if you suddenly will need the help of a humble politician, you can be sure of that. But the people of Melida/Daan wish that no one else would interfere in their affairs. Neither the Republic, nor other systems, nor the Jedi.”

"Understand it, I do, Obi-Wan," Yoda nodded. “Though sad to me to hear it, it is.”

Obi-Wan pursed his lips in guilt.

After a short pause, he added with an innocent smile:

“And don't worry, Master Yoda, when the reporters get to me, I won't give up any Jedi secrets.”

Yoda narrowed his eyes.

“A perspicacious politician, you became, hmmm?” He asked with a grin.

Obi-Wan laughed. " _To make your way in the universe_ , one has to be perspicacious ."

*  
_“And the last question that undoubtedly interests everyone - why did you leave the Jedi Order? It is hard to believe that anyone of their own free will want to leave the Jedi.”_

_"It was the will of the Force," Obi-Wan laughed. “In fact, it was a spontaneous decision made by a little boy on a wave of emotions. Of course, with my thoughtless act, I hurt my master and the entire Order, for which I would like to ask their forgiveness. Nevertheless, I do not regret this decision and I believe that everything turned out exactly as it should.”_

Coleman Trebor closed the video interview and took one last look at the long note in the Melida/Daan report. He meticulously entered into the report all the new information he learned about Obi-Wan Kenobi and the circumstances of his leaving from the Order. He hid the files so that no one with access below the second level could read them.

Obi-Wan's fresh interview ended the Melida/Daan story. The Jedi Order would still receive plenty of journalists’ calls, but they have nothing to worry about.

The Jedi Master turned off the computer and, pleased with the work done, left the Archives with quiet in his mind.

*  
Obi-Wan closed the video of his own interview.

“Judging by the haste with which Master Yoda contacted me then, the Jedi Order was very afraid that the story of your leaving would surface in the press and surface in the worst possible light,” Palpatine remarked with a grin. “But by publicly accepting responsibility, you averted the journalists' gaze from the Jedi. The Order has not lost their face, and you have made allies. Brilliant, brilliant.”

“To be honest, I didn't even think about it. And I never blamed the Jedi for what happened. In an interview, I told the truth: it was my own choice. And I am glad that this story has finally received its logical resolution.”

“But you can't deny that having the Jedi Order as allies can be beneficial.”

“Certainly. Although it seemed to me that they wanted to have an ally through me, and not vice versa.”

“Ah, but I always thought that the Jedi refrained from directly supporting certain politicians. So that was what you talked about with Master Yoda?”

"In a way," Obi-Wan replied without going into details.

Palpatine didn't insist. He poured sizzling frothy champagne into tall, narrow glasses.

“Well, in any case, I think it's worth a celebration.”

He held out one glass to Obi-Wan:

“For us.”

“For us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Qui-Gon, thanks for coming for my TED talk :D
> 
> Btw, I have a twitter thread of memes for this AU, here is one particular for this work [Meme](https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1313164959015198723). 
> 
> I have another thread with some headcanons that I will probably not elaborate in my works but which complete the universe: [Headcanons](https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1314130016742133760).
> 
> Oh, I also forgot to mention that young Obi-Wan looks like Ewan in Shallow Grave.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
